Packs for such smoking articles generally fall into one of three well known types. These are "hard" or "crushproof" packs having a hinged lid portion, "hull and slide" packs having an open ended outer hull in which the slide reciprocates and "soft" packs in which a foil bundle of smoking articles are covered in a paper wrapper which is open at its upper end. The "hard" and "soft" packs are much more popular than the rather old fashioned "hull and slide" packs and tend to appeal to different consumers for different reasons. "Soft" packs are less rigid than "hard" packs and tend to be less bulky after some of the contents have been used. This, however, can lead to damage to the remaining contents due to crushing of the flexible paper wrapper.